In recent years, service providers have enabled users to interact with computer-simulated environments, such as virtual spaces, virtual worlds, video games, or other environments, over the Internet. Nonetheless, in many instances, technologies utilized to enable the user interaction may not have been designed for computer-simulated environments and, therefore, may be limited with respect to supported functions. For example, while many online games are created for and played with Adobe Flash, the technology is not designed for gaming. As a result, one of the design limitations includes the inability of users of such online games to specify a storage location on a hard disk for saving files after the first game session. Thus, service providers typical rely on a web or browser cache of a client device to save game asset data after the asset data is downloaded to the client device.
To ensure that each game session utilizes the most up-to-date assets, gaming service administrators generally initiate manual breaking of cache rights for a group of files after at least some files in the group have been modified, causing the client device to download the entire group of files. For example, an administrator may manually change the group location of each file group that the administrator knows contains at least one file that has been updated since the previous game deploy (e.g., to cause the URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) of all the files in each group to change). As such, client devices may be caused to download all of the files of each group that had its group location on the game server changed. However, such manual breaking of cache rights may be labor-intensive and prone to human errors (e.g., the administrator may overlook a group with updated files), and may utilize significantly more network resources than necessary (e.g., since all the files of an entire group will be downloaded despite some files in the group remaining unmodified from the previous game deploy). Accordingly, alternative approaches to manual breaking of cache rights may be advantageous.